A Vampire In Egypt
by Anne Awesome
Summary: Lizzy a 2012 girl is sent to the past after being bitten by a time traveling vampire and lives and works with the Pharaoh Atem but can she not kill him? because she cant stay away from him, seto,her creator, bakura are after her and Atem has to marry. i own nothing, m just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh- a vampire in Egypt**

*Atem and Lizzy have a song! Two! Beautiful monster and Teenage dream type them into YouTube if you want!*

She ran as fast as she could. But she wasn't even close to being fast enough. She was being chased by a vampire and he was no ordinary vampire there was legends about him sending any victims that survive his change to the past. They called him Time Warp. She was pinned hard against a wall all too suddenly and she groaned in pain as her head throbbed and her blood splattered the walls "what do you want from me?" she choked out "your blood" Time Warp replied and his fangs sank deep into her neck, he breathed heavily as the sweet blood poured into his mouth he had not fed in a few weeks and he had missed the taste, being a vampire included the intensity of bloodlust every second of existence. He stopped abruptly as he knew this girl if he stopped now would survive and meet with him to help his army so he thought of a time period to suite her best he wanted to go ancient somewhere dominant like Rome or Egypt. That had settled it ancient Egypt. In a gold and green glow she fell through the floor and when she landed she was far from London where she was bitten she was in the orange sands of Egypt. She may have been unconscious but pain had broken through the barrier of sleep and though she looked still and calm on the outside inside it was a raging flurry of pain confusion and fear. She had heard many legends of time warp the time travelling vampire and she was warned that he may be around her town tonight. She disregarded every warning she received. And now she was regretting it. It felt like she had been set alight and was being shot out of a fire work. Her mind was frazzled and her body ached her throat burned and her senses peaked the last thuds of her heart uttered and that was it, it was over she was a vampire. But she was too exhausted to notice she fell into true unconsciousness as a horse stopped next to her riding this mighty beast was none other than Seto the pharaoh Atem`s priest. She slept as she was carried back to the royal palace.

She awoke a day later it was early in the morning as the sun shone in she flinched but saw that the sun had no effect on her. She yawned and put her hand to her throat it burnt and this reminded her of previous events last night to be exact and she cried her head in her knees. She was surprised that she could cry. And she did. Soon after a man came into the room and she huddled up to her bed covers in fear. "I won't hurt you" he said this man had brown hair and wore a blue garment and held a rod with an eye on it. This was the man who had found her. "we found you in the desert and I took you back to the palace you will be placed under a millennium trial momentarily, I had a female slave change you into more appropriate clothing your belongings are here" he gestured to a table where her clothes were sitting a blue mini skirt white top and blue overcoat and a blue handbag. She tried to stand and she fell Seto helped her up "be careful" he said she nodded "who are you" she asked as she steadied herself "Im Seto the pharaoh royal priest" he said. She almost gasped "_pharaoh?" _she then remembered the legend saying those who survived woke up in different time periods so she must have been sent to ancient Egypt. She wondered why and how he decided or maybe he didn't choose at all, "oh ok Seto what is a millennium trial?" she asked "you will see follow me" and he lead her down stone corridor after stone corridor and eventually they reached a large door Seto opened the door and lead her inside there were 7 other people in the room even though it was massive. There was one man on a throne she assumed he was the pharaoh he had tan skin and wore many gold pieces but the thing that intrigued her the most was the upside down pyramid around his neck, his hair was another striking feature it was tri-coloured and he looked handsome to say the least she was forced to kneel before him. He had perfect posture but that was the last she was allowed to see for now as her head was forced down. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Who is this Seto?" the pharaoh asked "great pharaoh Atem, this is a mysterious girl we found on our travels in the desert i requested we put her under a millennium trial she doesn't know what it is." He said the pharaoh was called Atem this was an odd name she thought "what is your name stranger?" he asked "Lizzy" she replied not moving her body. "Look at me" Atem said she had no choice to obey; Crimson met crimson as they locked eyes. The pharaoh looked at the brown haired girl with eyes as red as blood skin pale like he had never seen but a beauty that knew no bounds. Her eyes filled with fear his filled with curiosity. His eyes it seemed to her were filled with mystery. He rose his hand up and she was forced to stand he then gestured to his court members. A bald man with a curious object as curious as the upside down pyramid, an ankh like key he walked towards her object outstretched and she cowered in fear. He unlocked her mind she was standing in a bright place that looked like a beach at sun set a dark mist surrounded them she was standing opposite her favourite monster from the game "duel monsters", "_magician valcuria" _ and the bald man forming a triangle. "Where are we?" Lizzy asked "your mind and it seems you have a ka monster, these are spirit monsters some have the power to call out and i can see yours she is a creature of light meaning you are of no harm" Lizzy stood breathless as they returned to the throne room. Lizzy blinked a few times as the man returned to his position in the court. "I saw a creature, one of light my pharaoh" he said and the great king simply nodded. Another man was gestured to step forward, he had strange scales. "These scales will measure the goodness in your heart" he said and she nodded the scales tipped either way as the pharaoh leaned forward in his seat in anticipation, it landed right side up. "Light my king" he said returning to his place. "Hmmm this is rather curious Shada didn't you see any darkness in her?" The pharaoh asked "Shada" thought for a few moments "yes it can be dangerous when provoked but is far buried it seems recently placed." This seemed to confuse the pharaoh more. "I want to speak with her alone all of you leave go back to your bisnuess i do not need you" after a few moments the court reluctantly dispersed he stood up from his throne and walked to Lizzy she was still scared she looked terrified as the muscular king approached her she thought he was going to hurt her she had hair in front of her face. As he approached her his eyes softened and some of her fear subsided. "Now, you're a puzzle" he whispered cupping her cheek and brushed the stray hair from her face "why can't i figure you out?" he whispered again to know one in particular. "I don't know" Lizzy replied absentmindedly. "I can't even decode myself" she whispered he chuckled "at least im not the only one, how did you get here?" He said desperately looking into her eyes as if the answers lied there. "I was walking home, and I was attacked, by a man known as "Time Warp" he can send people anywhere in time he sent me here I don't know why" Lizzy said blushing at the pharaoh stroking her cheeks "no wonder you're so scared" he whispered "what year are you from" he asked "2012" she replied he gasped "5000 years in the past, do you know a boy called Yugi?" he asked she nodded "he retired and only duels every so often his deck goes on display in museums and he is adored world wide" she said and he sighed in relief. "How can you possibly know him? By the time he Will be born you will be long gone and buried" she asked probing his eyes for answers as he did her "long story" he said starting to get lost in her crimson orbs. "you will be my personal servant that way you can tell me your tale and i can keep you safe Seto seemed intent on having you as a servant but away from me but I trust you" he said smiling he dropped his hands. "_I trust you too but now i am what i am is it safe to trust me? Can i even trust myself?" _Lizzy thought as the Pharaoh lead her to his chambers. It was an extravagant room with a glorious bed lined with gold and had four posters at each corner and floral designs around the ceiling. It looked over the Nile itself and the land beyond in a glorious balcony. "Its, beautiful Pharaoh but where shall i sleep?" Lizzy asked keen to have an answer. "call me Atem please when we are alone and where you sleep is up to you, you can share with me or you can ask for a separate place I can get servants to get you a place to stay," this was a difficult and awkward decision she strangely enough wouldn't mind sharing with the Pharaoh but felt it better for his safety she slept separately. "I don't mind but maybe separate would be better, I am but a servant" she said he nodded "I just thought since it is lonely on these desert nights. We have a long day ahead today but I think you should rest here for now you must not leave this room I will be back by noon so I will bring food for us both goodbye" he said and he left her sitting on his bed and she laid under the covers and saw another reason the bed was soft and comfortable so it would be easier to sleep than in a servant bed. She fell asleep within moments into a dreamless sleep.

Atem nudged her awake three times until her red eyes blinked open. He smiled at her as her sweet face went from the peaceful state of sleep to the jolt of the waking world. "Oh hello Atem I must have fallen asleep," Lizzy said as she sat up and started ogling the food it looked so spectacular a salad decorated for a king with meat and sauce laid out like in a gourmet restaurant of her time, but as reality hit her she knew she couldn't eat it and the pharaoh didn't know that. "thank you Atem but I must say something about the riddle of my being I do not need to eat at least I wouldn't think so I used to be normal I barley remember otherwise well not `normal` but still more normal than I am now i am sorry I hate being rude" she said sadly looking at him with pleading eyes. "It is ok little one, it was made for me I was going to let us share but I will take that as a clue to decoding you, I am not offended at all" he said with a soft smile. She smiled back and he flinched at her and she frowned "what?" she asked he shook his head "nothing at all you seem to be one of those people with sharper teeth they are pointed many people in my court have them but yours seem slightly more pointed." Lizzy gulped "well everyone's different I did say I wasn't necessarily normal did I?" he chuckled in his deep voice "yes you did say that" he continued to eat his food when he had done he left and came back a few minutes after. "I am free for the rest of the day but I must stay in the palace should I be needed would you like to do anything? A tour maybe?" he asked "yes id love that" Lizzy replied he smiled and offered her his hand and she took it "_I wish men were this kind and courteous not to mention old fashioned in my time, they just play x-box and drink finding a good man can be hard" _after thinking this Lizzy laughed internally. It was true. But, not the top priority at the moment and who could love a girl who was a killing machine?A monster? She stopped beating herself up and focused on Atem he was telling her about the palace "and this is Seto`s room I strongly advise not to go in for your own good he will send your mind to the shadow realm you don't want that" he said Lizzy nodded and hoped that wouldn't happen. The tour ended late at night and Atem ordered a slave to get Lizzy something to sleep on, a small uncomfortable bed was made within ten minutes. She looked pleadingly at Atem when the slave left he chuckled "you asked, don't worry if you get too uncomfortable I have space, unfortunately that is the only other sleeping arrangement i can make" he said she nodded "my back is going to hurt tomorrow" she said looking at the bed that had been made for her.

The two lay in their respective beds Atem only half sleeping thinking about the mysterious girl who was sleeping just meters away Lizzy was asleep, having a nightmare. She was walking around the palace killing on site draining her victims' of their blood her throat flaming at the dreams vividness she came to Atem who was standing proud he lost his fight and as she saw his lifeless body fall she was awakened thankfully by Atem himself who had woken up early only to see her crying in her sleep sheer terror etched into her face like he had never seen. "Lizzy! Are you alright?" she did not reply instead she lunged up and hugged Atem tears streaming "Im sorry! I had a nightmare, you died im just glad it never happened im glad you're Alive!" she slightly emphasized the word "alive" he comforted her on his knees as her bed had no height to it. Lizzy took a big breath from Atem`s shoulder and she almost convinced herself Seto mind crushed her from Behind. Her mind felt like shattered glass but she remained where she was Atem scent, was cinnamon vanilla and sweet like honey. Blood rushing through his veins in contrast with his heart beating like a pulsing mouth watering beat to a song she couldn't stop listening to. She stiffened and relaxed when he pulled her back "you ok?" he asked she nodded slowly "just confused from the nightmare" she said and they begun their day like no such thing had happened and they were slave and master all the while Lizzy could not get Atem`s scent out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- discovery

It had been a fortnight since Lizzy was found and brought to the palace and a fortnight since Lizzy got up close and personal with the most tempting scent she could ever hope to smell. And ever since her condition had decreased she just said due to her slavery but it got past that point, Atem called her to his chambers.

"what is wrong with you Lizzy? You have gotten worse and worse since you arrived; please tell me what is wrong with you!" Atem pleaded holding her hands; the two of them had grown close over the past two weeks. She pulled from him her back to him "you wouldn't believe me if i told you and if you did you would scream run away and send you entire guard after me," she said her eyes heavy with burden like she was about to have a break down the scent that had haunted her these two weeks was getting worse and worse every day and it was driving her up the wall. "i swear, Ra is my witness that if you tell me i will not hurt you or fear you and i will believe you" he said his face millimetres' from hers. "tell me" he breathed as if not knowing was torturing him.

"Fine but don't say i didn't warn you, the man Time Warp he wasn't a man, he was a monster a vampire. He attacked me bit me and sent me to Egypt i am a vampire and the reason i don't eat is the only thing that can fill me is the blood of the living and every day that goes past i do not feed the burning in my throat gets worse and worse and my condition continues to worsen i need blood Atem!, but i can't get it and i fear i may die of this tormenting thirsts starvation, it is a torment beyond your comprehension every person around you is a meal and you know you can't have it, and you! Your scent is the worst! It is the most tantalizing thing i could barely comprehend it! I am going mad Atem!" she practically yelled as she crumpled to sit on the bed tears falling waiting for him to react it made sense and he knew how to save her from her torment, for now.

"i am going to give you a meal" he said as he knelt down so he was equal to her "how?" she asked looking up "here" he thrust his arm toward her and once more the torment began but this was worse he was _offering_ it to her but he was the pharaoh she pushed it away "i might kill you Atem the great pharaoh of Egypt himself i would never forgive myself if i was the cause of your demise" she said "and i you" he replied he reached for his dagger from his belt Lizzy eyeing him cautiously he cut his wrist (selfharm!) and the blood poured Lizzy stiffened digging her nails into the bed which they were sitting on. "please... why?" she asked as the torment worsened still and her willpower was almost extinguished "take it please, if you take too much change me" he said thrusting the blood closer still to her she gave up and gave in, slowly she leaned down and licked the blood and she could barley restrain herself as her fangs grew to their full size she sank her teeth into his arm and drank his blood. His blood was gorgeous as the sweet liquid flowed from him to her and finally her throats burning settled. For what seemed like an eternity she drank from him the tantalizing red liquid that tormented her for so long inside the great king's veins, finally hers but soon after she heard a sound of pain coming from Atem, she was killing him.

She released her teeth on his arm and Atem took a few deep breaths. She did it, he survived "how are you feeling?" he asked her eyes lazy and content like a cats she smiled "never have i been happier my torment has ceased, for now thank you" she purred her thanks and yawned settling on his lap purring like a domestic cat.

He had concern in his eyes, she sensed this and figured it was hiding the wound she grabbed his arm and he cautiously watched her she licked the wound and the blood around it had gone and it had started to heal. She fell asleep on his lap purring. He smiled and stroked her "im glad i could help" he whispered.

Atem also fell asleep and when they woke up they were in each others arms. Lizzy was as healthy as she should be but Atem didn't look too well, he had lost blood not too much but enough to devastate him for the day. He was just tired he told the members of the court he had had a rough night and they persisted that he stay in his chambers and of course Lizzy stayed with him. "no-one can know what i am Atem, they will kill me or try" she said as he held her he was resting in his bed and they wanted to talk he had his arm around her waist. "i know, i shall not tell" he said and she nuzzled him and he smiled blushing "how are you holding up is my scent hurting you still?" he asked "not as much, im not too thirsty today thirsty but manageable, its actually pleasant" she said he smiled "good" he yawned and suddenly Lizzy`s ears pricked up ad she got up "what is it?" Atem asked "someone's coming" she whispered and went to pretend to do a job for Atem as Seto entered "my pharaoh we are in need of you urgently the thief king is here!" he said and Atem got up "Lizzy! Here!" he said and she arrived her eyes of course being a more vivid red since Seto had last seen her,-he blamed the lighting.

"Your coming with me we have unexpected company" he said she nodded and went into the throne room and almost started choking the overpowering scent of tainted blood was vomit educing. She walked in and sat beside the throne her head down. Atem almost blew a fuse. This `thief king` had a sarcophagus "Bakura! How dare you take my father's sarcophagus!" he said in a disgusted tone. "Shada if you would" he said before his enemy could reply and after a few seconds Shada shrunk in fear "Its too strong master it almost destroyed me!" Shada cried out as Bakura laughed this was repeated for the rest of the millennium items they failed and were too weak to comprehend this threat.

"that is it i will deal with you! Leave at once i wish to speak with him alone!" Atem yelled again reluctantly his guardians left. Only Atem and Lizzy remained "who is this Pharaoh?" Bakura said as she hid behind her brown hair. "she is not involved she is my slave" he said and Lizzy almost protested but it was her cover she was his best friend.

"well i want to see her" he said and he lifted Lizzy up with dark magic that stung her skin. "now come show me your pretty face" he said tightening the ropes as she moved forward "no" she said griting her teeth. But like a punch in the jaw his magic forced her head up and she stared at him with the uttermost disgust. He held her chin and studied her face the pharaoh looked like he would literally blow steam out his ears in anger he didn't want to intervene in case he hurt Lizzy. "well well what have we here a vampire" he said and she gasped the Pharaohs head snapped from anger to confusion "did you not know pharaoh? You personal slave was a vampire?" he said Atem shook his head "i did" he said and showed the still healing bite mark from the previous day. "you let her claim you!" he yelled "what are you talking about i helped her by letting her feed on me she was dying -Thief" Atem said "don't you know the first human who willingly offers their blood to a vampire is claimed? Bound for all eternity if the human survives of course vampires can lose control quite often and drink someone dry," he said a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"no i did not know neither did she, but i am ok with this i am sure this will only deepen our friendship" he said proudly as she was released, but the thief grabbed Lizzy`s wrist and she hissed at him her arm burnt "an innocent? Not often you find one of these" he said she hissed again and yanked her wrist free and went back to Atem. "what did you do!" Atem yelled "why your little friend is a vampire of light, someone with blood as dark as mine burns her upon contact but you would know allot about being dark" he said this as if it was funny.

Atem practically growled at the man "what do you want!" he yelled standing up from his throne. "power and revenge" he said and suddenly a dark shadow overcame the room and Diabound appeared. "Atem what is that!" Lizzy choked "that my dear is Diabound!" The thief king answered her. She cowered as Atem walked toward the foul beast and he yelled a battle cry and he, breathing heavily summoned, obelisk the tormentor! "Holy Ra" Lizzy whispered "now why don't i teach you a lesson!" Atem yelled and Lizzy blacked out as the very ground shook with the force of the battle.

When she woke up she was on the pharaohs bed, next to him he was exhausted as well she had choked on the darkness in the air. She was thirsty yet again and the sweetness next to her was calling she had tasted it once she wanted too again, she had been drained from resisting the creeping darkness from Bakura and Diabound. Her thirst was not nearly as bad as before Atem allowed her to feed from him, not even close. He stirred and awoke seconds later as fine as they day they met he held her as she was still half asleep. "he wont hurt you again ill try my hardest to keep you safe" he muttered "that's all i need to hear" she replied.


End file.
